Silly Boy!
by LOVErOSESandSMILES
Summary: A song fic to Lady Gaga and Rihanna's Silly Boy. TIVA angst... What can I say, oneshot? Or more, I dunno? Basically follows the lyrics!


_****_

Okayy,

**_So I had to do this for school. For Lyrics Poetry, thus why there mostly lyrics... Silly Boy, By Rihanna and Lady Gaga_**

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

J. x

_**

* * *

**_

_**You`re callin' me more than ever now that we`re done  
Two keys back to my place, we were having no fun  
But you`re not ok, tellin' me you miss my face  
I remember when you would say you hate my ways**_

"I said were over, o-v-e-r, over!" Ziva yelled.

"Ziva we can work this out!" Tony yelled.

"No, we can't!"

_**I said I`m not coming back, is it  
You only want what you can`t have. That ego turning  
Just too bad for you, that when you had me  
Didn't know what to do, Game over. You lose**_

"Woman, after woman!"

_**Cause you had a good girl, good girl, girl  
That's a keeper, k-k-k-k-keeper**_

"Crystal" Ziva through his clothes at him.

_**You had a good girl, good girl but  
Didn't know how to treat her, t-t-t-t-treat her (treat her)**_

"Tiffany" She through his jeans at him.

_**So silly boy get out my face (my face)  
Why do you like the way regrets taste?**_

"Sarah" Ziva stated.

_**So silly boy get out my hair my hair(get outta here)  
No, I don't want you no more (get outta here)**_

"Get out Ziva yelled" And through his bag at him.

"But I love you!" Tony dropped all he had collected.

_**Silly boy (silly boy)  
Why you acting silly boy?  
Silly boy boy (boy boy)  
Acting acting silly boy?**_

"Obviously not!" Ziva wiped a tear. "I cannot do this. Anymore" Ziva was in hysterics.

_**You comin with those corny lines  
Can't live without me**_

"But I can't spend my life without you in it!" He yelled walking up to her.

"Yeah well think before you act!" Ziva spat.

_**I'll get some flowers for the day that you are buried  
No, people make mistakes  
But I just think your ass is fake  
Only thing I want from you, is for you to (stay away)**_

"Just get out of my life and stay out! For good. FOREVER!" Ziva, walked out of the room and went to the bed room.

_**I said i`m not coming back, is it  
You only want what you can`t have. That ego turning  
Just too bad for you, that when you had me  
Didn't know what to do,game over. You lose.**_

She walked out fifteen minutes later after Tony begging for that time, she was wearing a short skir, a tight top, make-up and her hair straightened.

"Bye, don't be here when I come back!" Ziva kissed his cheek and left.

_**Cause you had a good girl, good girl, girl  
Thats a keeper, k-k-k-k-keeper  
You had a good girl, good girl but  
Didn't know how to treat her, t-t-t-t-treat her (treat her)**_

Ziva danced and gyrated with every male around her, as Tony watched his was nearing tears.

_**So silly boy get out my face (my face)  
Why do you like the way regrets taste?  
So silly boy get out my hair my hair  
(Get outta here)  
No I don't want you no more (get outta here)**_

No more, no more, no more (nooo ooohhh)  
(oooh)

Ziva came home in the early hours of the morning and Tony was there his face red. "I told you to leave!" She yelled.

"No I can't I love you!" Tony went to hug her.

_**Silly boy (silly boy)  
Why you acting silly boy?  
Silly boy boy (boyboy)  
Acting acting silly boy?**_

"You cannot justify many women. Tony you were stupid! You didn't think about me, or us. Just about you! Your mistake, your consequences!" Ziva said walking off.

_**Silly boy (silly boy)  
Why you acting silly boy?  
Silly boy boy (boy boy)  
Acting acting silly boy?**_

"But-"

"No, Bye"

_**So silly boy get out my face (my face)  
Why do you like the way regrets taste?  
So silly boy get out my hair my hair(Get outta here)  
No I don't want you no more (get outta here)**_

Silly boy (silly boy)  
Why you acting silly boy?  
Silly boy boy (boy boy)  
Acting acting silly boy?

Tony left.

Ziva sat.

The framed photo's and declarations of love, mocking each of them.

* * *

**_More? Or not? Review!!!_**

Thanks!

J. x


End file.
